Camp Harry
by shadowhunter1423
Summary: Okay, Haydrian James Potter gets sent to Hogwarts, A Camp for the 4 Great Packs. Already making enemies, and with a pack going wild with freedom, whats going to happen? And when someone says something about his missing father, what will the camp unfold? Story is better than description I swear!


Reaching over for a fork, I winced as I heard my name being yelled out. "Haydrian!" Immediately dropping my fork, I shouted back "I deny everything, regret nothing!" A couple of the Alpics (1) laughed as my father stormed in looking mad. " .Now!) Figuring it was a bad idea to piss him off further, I walked to his den. I knocked on the entrance, and waited for a reply. "Haydrian?" I heard my Mum's voice ring out. I walked in and sat down on the ground before her. "Yes Mum?" Now let me explain my Mum and Vernon. You see, Vernon was originally my uncle, until my father, James, Disappeared. I don't care what they say, I'm sure that Vernon had something to do with it. Vernon sat down in front of the exit. That was weird. I looked at my Mum, but she turned away, not fast enough that I couldn't see tears forming in her eyes. "What's going on?" I looked at Vernon, but he only smirked. "Haydrian. You know I love you right?" Shocked, I tore my glare at Vernon to my Mum. "Yes. But why does that matter now?" She took a big breath. "Well, you know that since Vernon is Alpha until you come of age, that he can arrange Matings?" I nodded, not liking where this was going. "Well, it seems that he believes that you should go to the new camp that they built, Hogwarts, and represent the Gryffindor's, since you're the heir to the title of Alpha." She watched me as I soaked this all in. "What's Hogwarts?" Vernon sneered at his, but I honestly could give a crap. "Hogwarts is a camp recently built for all of the 4 surrounding clans. We're hoping that it could give us less future rivalries." Okay…"When do I leave?" My Mum looked down. "Tonight. I'm sorry Haydrian, but you know I can't stop-""Mum, it's okay! I understand. I'll go pack my stuff." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out, and maybe 'accidently' kicking Vernon on the way out. "Man, I need to control my limbs don't i?" Vernon glared at me as I walked out. 'Me:31, Vernon: 12' I walked to my room and packed my things.

My mood lightened a lot when I saw my friends and some of the nicer Alphics (Including Dudley) were coming with me. 'That's it Dudley, come with, out of Vernon's protection' I walked on the bus, and soon found a section of the train specifically marked for us and Hufflepuffs. I opened a cabin door, and saw a blond sitting there. "Um...Hello? What are you doing here?" The blonde sneered and it was then when I realized something, I didn't like him. "Well," He began drawing the word out," I was wanting to see my future mate". Looking at my pack, they shook their heads. "And who would that be?" Blondie walked up to me and purred out "Well that would be you darlin'. I am the Draco Malfoy." Putting my hands on my waist I looked him up and down. "Is that suppose to impress me?" Hilariously, his face fell. "Did you just reject me?" "No, this is rejecting you." I pushed him out the cabin and slammed the door. The cabin roared with laughter. "Who was that douche?" "That would be Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Heir." I turned to see a really pretty girl with blonde, almost white, hair and sparkling blue eyes. If only she was a guy.. "And who are you?" The girl smiled, and extending her hand, said "Luna Lovegood, Almost Alpha of Hufflepuff. And you are?" Shaking her hand, I replied "Haydrian James Potter, Almost Alpha of Gryffindor, please to meet you" Smiling, she walked in and sat down, her pack following her. They seemed friendly enough. "So what is your pack?" Luna looked at me strangely. "By what do you mean?" "Pack traits?" She blushed. "Oh. Were patience, loyalty, and friendship. What about yours?" Quietly I heard Neville whisper "And prettiness…." Seeing that I hearded that, Neville immediately turned red. "Us Gryffindors are Braveness, and Chivalry." Luna smiled. She glanced behind me and I would be stupid to not see who she was staring at. Neville, being…well Nevillle, mistook it. **_Do I have something im my teeth?Oh my gods, I look stupid don't I? _**_You look fine dude, shes just crushinonyou!Jeez, does Hermione need to give yon a Sex Talk? _ I laughed as he turned pale. Everyone looked confused at my sudden laughing, but I just passed it off. A while later, the train came to a stop. We were there.

We hopped of the train and was immediately welcomed by a mini giant.(Huge, but not that big). "Welcome, Welcome!" He waved us over. "Don't worry bout yer things,the elves 'ell get 'em." Shrugging, I followed the man, who I learned was called Hagrid. We followed him to a clearing, where there were 15 cabins, 2 bigger than the rest. 8 of the smaller cabins each had a symbol of a pack on the doorway. Two of the cabins had Gryffindor's symbol. Hagrid dismissed us after telling us the rules, and we walked to the cabins. My pack faced me, waiting for instruction. Crap. I didn't even listen to what was going on…. Rolling her eyes, Hermione came up and whispered in my ear. "Which cabin is for girls, which one is boys, who's in charge?" Smiling my thanks, I announced. "Hermione is in charge of the girls' cabin, and girls, pick the cabin you want." Squealing, the girls all ran to the left one, which was closer to the showers. Dudley walked up to me, "You stupid git, now we have longer to walk to showers." I glared at him, and letting my eyes flash red, I snarled "Listen here punk, I am in charge, and Vernon can't get to you here. You do NOT cross me, and you will behave." Seeing that I was serious, he gulped and stepped back. Smirking, I looked at the rest of my pack and pointing and Dudley, "Omega Status, 1 week." Smirking at Dudley, I led the pack to the cabin. It looked a little small, but when I opened it, I saw it was huge! You could fit a Dino in here! I turned and saw that Oliver had his hand up. "Yeah? And no hand raising. I'm not Vernon." Everyone but Dudley looked relieved. Smiling Oliver tried again. "Harry, why did you allow the girls to pick first? I'm not against it, I am just curious for your reasoning." Smiling I replied, "It was worth it to see them smile. Plus, at home, they're never allowed choices. Figured hey, why not? Plus, if they're happy, I'm happy." Everyone, even Dudley, smiled at that. "Alright, now rules: "Everyone groaned."I don't care who you date or Mate with." They perked up a bit. "I don't care how long you stay up, but I'll be getting updates on your grades, and if they fail, there will be for you specifically. 3rd No JUSTIN BEIBER!" Everyone laughed at that." No sex on my bed. No picking on each other, and lastly, No Pranks. Unless they are funny…then that's allowed…that's about it…for now.." Hermione walked in and stated:"Camp counselor calling!" She ran out. I looked around and noticed everyone but Dudley was smiling. That's a rare sight…Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all….

* * *

Alphics:Snobby Cliché of elders kids. Not all are mean though. Leader: Dudley(Duh!)

Sorry bout Hagrid, not quite sure if I got him right, but my helper fell asleep...

KK hope u like! Anyway, yes we will see More of Malfoy. Also, there wont be sex for a while..sorry! Anyway, ill update soon.! Tell me what ya'll think please!

Also please vote on my polls for some stuff please!(cant update till people vote. Sorry but I really need you to vote...)


End file.
